John and Mai
by Leopard Queen
Summary: Mai is adopted my Martin and Luella Davis. Mai is in uni and has written a book. She is nearly has famous as Naru. John has left the priesthood but is still faithful to God. John has changed since Mai last saw him. John asks the gang for help. Priests and nuns are getting hurt. Watch John and Mai fall in love. Writen for Matsukaze Tenma. John/Mai. Slight Lin/Mai. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is a short story about Mai and John. This story is for Matsukaze Tenma for Christmas. Merry Christmas MatsukazeTenma, I hope you enjoy it.**_

_**The pairings are John and Mai. An unusual pairing I know but I wanted to try something new. In this story John has left the priesthood but he still performs **__**exorcisms.**_

_**Mai is in Uni and is studying the supernatural. Mai skipped a year (thanks to Naru) and started Uni at sixteen. Now she is seventeen.**_

_**How will they meet up again and fall in love? **_

_**Please read to find out and then review.**_

"Mai, there is some one here to see you. His name is Lin." Mai's best friend Maeko called out. Mai frowned in confusion as she stood up and went down stairs. There he was in the lounge room. Mai smiled brightly and ran over to the man.

"Lin-san." She squealed and hugged him. Mai was adopted by Luella and Martin Davis, making Naru her step brother. And Mai loves Naru as a brother. And he loves her as a sister. He even stopped teasing her. (More or less.)

"Lin-san. What are you doing here? Where is Naru?" Mai asked not letting the man speak. Lin smiled and hugged her back and then replied. "Naru is with Madoka. And he is not a minor like you." He grinned. "He is only a year older than me." Mai huffed.

Lin laughed and sat back down on the lounge chair. "Your parents were worried about you." He said before taking a sip of tea that Maeko made for him. "Did they hit their head and forget what a phone is for?" Mai asked. "I think that you have been hanging around with Naru for too long." Lin chuckled. "I'm also here to see you and also to see what you found out." Lin added.

"Well, in the sixteen hundreds people actually believed that when people who have seizures and other fits were possessed because they didn't know what epilepsy was, like we know what it is today. The scary part is that all of it is real. God, Jesus and Lucifer, demons, angels, they are all real."

"Lucifer?" Lin asked. "The devil. He told me. Remember the last case you, Naru and I solved before I came back here to Japan?" Mai replied. "Yes, I remember. How we not forget." Lin replied with a shiver.

"Well, I remembered the name just the other day and I looked it up, Lucifer, fallen angel, Satan. It was said that Lucifer refused, according to Jewish writings, bow to Adam of whom Satan was envious and jealous of the power… I'm writing a book about Gods and Monsters. Zeus, the lord Jesus, and god, myths and legends." Mai went on.

"What are you going to call it?" Lin asked. "Gods and Monsters." Mai replied. "Here is one of the chapters. Go on, you are the first one to read a chapter." Mai added.

"In the Christian writers explained the motives of the angel's rebellion and the nature of his sin in the same way, but added pride against God, which they mention more frequently than envy or jealousy with regard to humanity.[22][23][24]

Christian tradition, influenced by the Jewish presentation of the passage of Isaiah as applicable to Satan, came to use the Latin word for "morning star", _lucifer_, as a proper name ("Lucifer") for Satan as Satan was before his fall.[25] As a result, "Lucifer has become a by-word for Satan in the Church and in popular literature", as in Dante Alighieri's _Inferno_ and John Milton's _Paradise Lost_.

However, the Latin word _lucifer_ kept its original positive sense for Christians, as is evident from its use as a personal name by, among others, two 4th-century bishops, and its appearance in the Easter Proclamation as a description of Jesus…

Very good Mai. Sometimes you forget these kind of things when you are actually are fighting demons and Lucifer." Lin said.

"Chapters one to five are all about God, Jesus, Lucifer, demons, angels and then the rest of the chapters are about Zeus and other Greek Myths and legends and more." Mai explained. "I'm interested in Greek mythology mostly. I asked mum and dad if I could go to Grease. And they said yes."

"That explains why Luella was on the verge of tears when I left." Lin muttered to himself. "Naru is coming with me. He said that he lost Gene, and he doesn't want to loose me." Mai said. "You spoke with Naru?" Lin was surprised to hear the last part because Naru has been so busy lately he hasn't been heard from in days.

"He called me last night to let me know that he is still alive and to tell mum and dad and you that he and Madoka are fine. You must've been on the plane while he rang because Madoka said that your phone was switched off."

"Damn it, I forgot to turn my phone back on. I was in a hurry to find you. Madoka is going to kill me." Lin shouted and reached in to his pocket and turned his phone on. "Yeah, she was pretty angry when all she got was your voice mail. Your wife can get pretty scary." Mai said jokingly.

"Very funny Mai."

_**Three months later…**_

Mai landed in Australia for a signing of her first book. "We can go to the hotel first and rest and then this afternoon we will head down to the book store." Madoka said looking down at her iPad in her hand. "And then we will head to Brisbane." Madoka added.

The got to the hotel and a familiar voice called out. "Mai, Naru?" Naru and Mai whirled around and saw John. "John." Mai squealed in delight and raced over to him. "Father." Lin nodded his head in respect. "Actually it's just John Brown now. I left the priesthood. I realised that I want a family. But I can still do exorcisms and that." John said. "Are you sure about leaving the priesthood?" Mai asked.

"Yeah, I have been thinking about it for a while now. I still believe in the Lord." John replied with a smile. "By the way I have your book. I think it's very interesting. I never looked at Satan as a fallen angel before but it does make sense. Can you sign it for me?" With a smile Mai signed the book.

"Would you like to join us for lunch?" Mai asked. "I'd love to." John replied with a smile. "Great, let us put our bags away and we will meet you in the lobby in about ten minutes."

Mai placed her bags in her room and raced to meet John. John had grown since the last time they saw him. He lost his baby face; he was taller, muscular and handsome. He was always handsome. She saw him waiting in the lobby and there were girls all around him. He was blushing furiously. He is still the same old John to Mai. Mai smiled and walked over to him. "Hey, sorry to keep you waiting." Mai said as she walked up to him and took him by his hand. "Are you here with your girlfriend? I'm so sorry." One girl said and she turned and left, her friends followed her. "Thanks Mai." John said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Hey no problem."

Everyone met them ten minutes later. "I'm glad everyone is here. I have a case if your interested." John said to Naru. "Go on." Naru encouraged for him to go on. "I was in church just yesterday and strange things have happened. Candles falling over and the priests and nuns have been pushed by an invisible force. One priest had to be taken in to hospital in a concussion and a broken arm. I told them that you would help them. The whole team."

Everyone looked at Naru and Naru looked at Mai who nodded. Naru asked Mai to be his business partner. "We will be there tomorrow." Mai said. "But what about your book signing?" Madoka asked. "Madoka, people are getting hurt." Mai said and Madoka nodded her head. "Tell them that a case came up. But don't tell them where." Mai said and again Madoka nodded.

_**I want to write something different.**_

_**Please review and let me know if you like it.**_

_**This story will only have three or four chapters.**_

_**Thank you.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here is chapter 2.**_

_**I hope you all enjoy it. I'm sorry if it is boring.**_

_**Please read and then review.**_

"There is something there, something evil." Mai reported to Naru and the others. "In a church?" Madoka asked. "Maybe the evil spirit was there before the church was built..." Lin suggested. "Madoka, can you do a back round check on the church and the land that it was on?" Naru asked and Madoka nodded and left.

"Is everything packed?" Naru asked Lin and Mai and they both nodded. "Let's get going then."

"Thank you so much for coming." Father Jenson said. Mai smiled and said, "It is our pleasure. We don't want other people hurt. Can you show me around the church when you have some spare time?"

"I have time now. I'd be honoured to show you around." Father Jenson replied. "John, go with her." Naru said to John. "Naru, I'll be fine." Mai protested. "I will not let my sister be alone in haunted building." Naru glared at his adopted sister.

"Please Mai, I can go with you." John said as he gathered his holy water and crucifix and then stood up. Father Jenson showed them around. "Is your boss also your brother?" Father Jenson asked as they were walking back to the base. "Brother, and business partner. His adopted parents adopted me. Naru and I are both orphans." Mai explained.

"Would you like to light a candle in your parent's memory?" Father Jenson asked. "After the case." Mai said with a sad smile. When they got back to the base Naru asked for tea. Mai grumbled on her way to get some tea.

To John it felt good to be back with the gang again. Well most of them. Takigawa-san, Matsuzaki-san, Hara-san and Yasuhara-san weren't here. "I called the others and they will be here tomorrow morning." Naru said as if he read John's mind. "How did you know what I was thinking?" John asked him in complete surprise.

"He does that to me all the time." Mai replied when she came back with two hot thermoses and she poured the tea and gave Naru one and then Lin and then John himself. "Your expression was easy to read." Naru replied, getting his black folder out and Lin got his note book computer out. "Can you repeat what you told us before so I can record it?" Lin asked. "Of course..." John repeated what he just said.

"Is there anything else that you might have forgotten?" Naru asked to make sure. "Nothing that I can think of. If I think of anything else I will let you know straight away." John replied. We ate lunch and then John went to visit the injured Priest. "I'll go with you." Mai said as he was about to stand up.

There has been no activity as of yet. The only activity that has been happening is the life movements. Masako, Yasu, Bou-san and Ayako have arrived. "I'm going to give her a big hug and then ask her to sign my copy of her book. I want to be the first person to have a signed copy." Mai could hear Bou-san say. "Too late." Naru said without looking up as they came in to the base.

"What do you mean?" The Monk asked. "I was the first to get a signed copy." Naru replied as he lifted his copy out of his bag and put it on to the table next to the mouse of his laptop. "What does it say inside?" Ayako asked as she opened it.

"_To my dear brother. Oliver Davis._

_Thank you for introduce me to the paranormal and for teaching me how to ghost hunt. ( You could have been a little more friendly though)._

_Thank you for being a good friend (even though you can be a bit mean), and thank you for being the best and only brother I could ever ask for._

_Mai."_

"Aw, that is so sweet Mai." Ayako said as the Monk slid down the wall, weeping. "I meant every word." Mai said as she took the Monk's copy and sat down to sign it.

_To Houshou Takigawa_

_You are my first big brother. My teddy bear. (You are so cuddly.) _

_And a good friend. _

_Friends like you are hard to come by. But you are always there for me when I need someone when I go through some bad times._

_Love Mai...Your little sister._

Mai gave Bou-san back his copy and he read it and it cheered him up. He grabbed her and pulled her in to a tight hug. "Bou-san, Your- chocking-me." Mai said in between gasps. Takigawa-san, please let go of my sister. I promised our parents I will take her home alive." Naru said with a sigh.

"Oops sorry." Bou-san let Mai go, but Mai grabbed him in to a tight hug.

"What does yours say?" Ayako asked John. John gave her his copy.

_John._

_Even though you left the priesthood, you still have your faith in God. Heaven is breathtakingly beautiful. Words can't describe how beautiful heaven is._

_Never loose your faith._

_Love _

_Mai._

"Oh Mai you have a way for words." Ayako was on the verge of tears. "Here's mine." Madoka said as she opened her copy of Mai's book.

_Madoka,_

_Life would be pretty boring without you around. You light up the room with your happiness and your kindness (even thought can be a bit much) and you know how to shut Naru up. And you are nearly the only one who can make Lin smile._

_I hope you keep smiling forever._

_Love Mai_

"Mai is the sweetest girl on this planet." Madoka said as she clasped her copy to her chest. "Lin got his signed as well." Naru said. "Read yours Lin." John said. Lin glared at Naru's back as he got his copy out.

_Lin,_

_You can't even imagine how I admire you (how you put up with Naru, I don't know) and respect you. I'm glad that I can go to you if I need help with anything. You are like an uncle to me, the silent uncle. You were the only person in the office who said thank you when I made tea or coffee._

_I can't tell you how much respect I have for you. Without you I wouldn't be alive today._

_Mai._

"Mai could melt the coldest of hearts." Yasu said and he hugged her. "Yasu, let me go before I convince Naru to deduct your pay." Mai said. "You don't need to convince me." Naru said as he took a sip of tea.

Yasu let her go and took out his laptop and went to work. "John, would you like to go for a walk around the grounds with me?" Mai asked. John was surprised that she asked him and blushed. "Ah ,sure. I'll be happy to." John replied shyly.

As they walked along the grounds of the church Mai was drawn to the garden shed. "This way John." Mai said waving a hand for him to follow her. They entered the shed and behind them the door locked behind them and in the dark corner of the shed was a dark shadow.

Mai screamed when it revealed it's face. It wasn't human. It looked burned and blistery. John stood in front of Mai as the thing lunged for them...

_**I'm going to leave it there for now.**_

_**Will Mai and John be alright? Well you'll have to wait and find out. Hopefully you won't have to wait too long. Depends on what happens.**_

_**Please review**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here is chapter 3**_

_**I hope you enjoy it.**_

_**Please read and then review.**_

Naru check the watch on his wrist. Mai and John should be back by then. "Lin, come with me. We are going to search for John and Mai." Naru said standing up. Lin stood up and followed him without complaint.

"Mai, where are you?" Naru called out. "Mai." Lin called out but neither of them got a response. "Let's go and look out the back. I think there is a shed there." Naru said and Lin nodded. As soon as they got to the back of the church there was a scream and then John's voice yelled out in a deadly tone. "Leave her alone!"

Naru and Lin stopped and listened and then there was another scream. "In the shed." Lin said and ran for it at record speed. "John, Mai open the door." Naru yelled. "We can't. The door is nailed shut. We can't open it." John replied.

"Stand back. Lin is going to brake down the door." Naru said as he stood back. "Hurry, Mai has been attacked." John said in a desperate tone. "Lin hurry up." Naru ordered. _Mai had to be the one who got targeted in the gang. _Naru thought. Lin got the door opened by the third hit. Naru and Lin saw John cradling Mai in his arms. He was covered in blood. "It appeared out of nowhere. The spirit was after me and Mai stepped in front of me. It didn't stop until you started to brake the door down." John explained. He was in tears. "Lin call an ambulance. NOW!" Naru yelled the last part out. Lin snatched his mobile out of his pocket and dialled for an ambulance.

Naru lifted his sister and ran back in to the church with Lin and John behind him. They got to the base and Naru yelled for Ayako. "MAI!" Ayako ran to Naru and Mai. Naru placed Mai on the couch and stood back.

"Yes, we have a doctor here right now." Lin said in to the phone. "Okay thank you." Lin hung up. "They're five minutes away." Lin said. "She might not have two minutes." Ayako snapped. "Monk, go and get a first aid kit. NOW!" Ayako ordered. She didn't need to because the monk was already half way down the corridor.

He came back with a first aid kit and with Father Jenson behind him. "Oh my... Please lord don't take her yet. I beg of you don't take her just yet. Let her live. Watch over us." Father Jenson prayed.

The reverend mother came in with the paramedics. "What is her name?" One of the paramedic asked as soon as they reached Mai. "Mai Davis Taniyama." Naru replied. "Does she have any family here?" The second paramedic asked. "Me. I'm her brother. I'm calling our parents now." Naru replied again as he took his phone out and called his parents.

"Hello?" Luella answered in her usual cheerful tone. "Mother..." Naru said just as the tears threatened to come. "Noll, what is it honey?" Luella asked in a worried voice. She could hear that her son was near tears.

Lin waited in the hospital with Naru while John got checked out by doctors. John came out and said that he got the all clear. "Any news on Mai?" John asked. "No. She is in surgery." Naru replied.

Just then Madoka, Luella and Martin came rushing in. "What happened?" Martin asked. "Mai and I got locked in a shed and the spirit attack us. He was going for me but Mai stepped in the way. The spirit didn't stop attacking her until Lin broke down the door." John replied. "Are you alright honey?" Luella asked John "I have a few scratches and I'll probably get a few bruises but I'll be fine." John smiled sadly at Luella. "You got here fast. Did you take the red eye?" Bou-san asked. "Yes, we did and we got a taxi straight here." Martin replied. 

Hours passed and then the doctor finally came out. "Are you Miss Taniyama's parents?" He asked Martin and Luella who nodded. "How is she?" Luella jumped up from her seat as if someone stuck a needle under her. "She has lost a lot of blood. And she is in a light coma. But she is stable. Only her parents can see her right now."

"What about our son?" Martin asked. The doctor looked at Naru who had tears down his face. He lost a brother he wasn't going to loose a sister. "They are really close." Martin added. "Okay, the rest of you will have to until they come out." The doctor said. The gang nodded and Martin, Luella and Naru went to see Mai.

Lin, John, Madoka, Yasu, Bou-san, Ayako and Masako waited impatiently. Lin sat there remembering the little crush he had on Mai...

_Two years ago when Mai had just been adopted by Martin and Luella and just before Mai went to uni Lin and Mai had gotten to know each other really well and they started to develop feelings for each other but they never acted on it because they tried to deny it. It didn't feel right._

_But that all changed when Mai was taken in to hospital when she got attacked by the demon who called himself Lucifer. (Others might know him as the devil). She woke up after a few days and Lin got some alone time with Mai and admitted that he had feelings for her. They almost kissed but then Luella came back in with the nurse._

_But then the feelings left them when they realised that they fell in love with other people. "It was just a crush." Mai said when they sat down and talked about it. "Just a crush." Lin agreed. "You have Madoka and I have Maeko." Mai said. After that Mai went to Uni._

_A year later Lin and Madoka got engaged and eloped. (Lin doesn't like big weddings.)Naru and Mai were their witnesses. Just before that Mai had broken up with her boyfriend._

_After that no one saw Mai except for Naru, Martin and Luella. So Lin decided to go and see Mai. Because he missed her. Simple as that..._

Lin still loves Mai, but as a big brother or and uncle. Just then Naru came out and Madoka went over to him when she saw that the tears have come even harder. She wrapped her arms around him and whispered, "She will pull through. She always has in the past."

"But what if she doesn't this time?" Naru argued. "There is only so much the human body can take." He added. "Mai is no ordinary girl. Her abilities are protecting her." Lin whispered. Naru didn't reply he turned to John and said, "You can go in if you like." John nodded and went to see Mai.

"She will be alright, Naru, you'll see." Bou-san said. "I lost Gene... I don't want to loose Mai." Naru said. "I'll go and get some tea and coffee." Masako whispered as she gave Naru's shoulder a squeeze and then went to the cafe.

When she came back, John was back and Lin had gone to see Mai. "This half is tea and the other half is coffee." She explained. "Thank you Masako." Madoka said with a gentle but sad smile. Naru took a cub of tea and took a sip to calm his nerves.

Just then a siren went off. Ayako went to see what it was. "It's Mai's room." She gasped and ran to the lifts.

The rest of the gang followed her. Naru was the fastest to the lift.

_**There is chapter 3**_

_**I apologise if it is too short.**_

_**Will Mai be alright?**_

_**Please review.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Please review.**_

_**Please remember this story is a short story. I just don't know when though. More reviews might keep this story going...**_

_**I hope you enjoy it.**_

Mai opened her eyes which was a big mistake... Everything was so bright. "Someone close the blinds please?" She asked in a raspy voice, making Naru jump. "Mai, you're a wake." He stated the obvious. "Thank you, captain obvious." She teased. "Mother, she is a wake." Naru called out.

A few minutes later Luella came rushing in. "Mrs Davis, gently..." Lin whispered, worried that she might jump on to Mai's bed. "Mai, sweetheart." Luella whispered gently as she gently stroked Mai's hand.

"Where's dad?" Mai asked. "He took over the case." Naru replied. "He will be here later..." Lin said as soon as he hung up after he called Martin.

"How's John?" Mai asked, getting worried. "He's alright, thanks to you." Luella said. "I'll go and get him." Lin said when Mai didn't settle down. He left and a few minutes later he came back with John.

John ran over to her and took the seat that Naru placed next to the bed. "Mai, you died three times." John had been crying, his eyes were red. Mai cracked a grin and whispered, "three times the charm." John and the others couldn't help but crack a smile and a small chuckle.

Naru, Lin, Luella and John stayed with Mai until she fell asleep. Martin came around dinner time and he just watched her sleep peacefully while stroking her hair. Mai woke up and smiled, "Hey dad." She whispered. "I'm so relieved you're awake. But don't scare us like that again. Do you hear me?" Martin said in a stern voice. "I'll try dad." Mai replied. "Good, that is all I ask for. Now go back to sleep. I'll be here all night." Martin whispered and Mai went back to sleep.

Naru arrived at the hospital the next day with Houshou and Yasu. "No funny business. Do you hear me, Yasu?" Naru glared at the young man with glasses. Yasu gulped and nodded repeatedly. "Houshou, don't strangle her to death." Naru shifted his glare to the chuckling Monk who stopped chuckling and stared at his boss in surprise. "Strangle her to death?" He asked. "Don't hug her to death. She already died three times in the last month." Naru said.

"Oh." The Monk rubbed the back of his neck. They walked in to the room while Mai was eating breakfast with Martin. "Bou-san, Yasu." Mai said excitedly. Martin vacated a seat for the Monk and went over to talk to Naru.

"The doctor came to give her a check up and she was surprised. Mai can go home in a couple of weeks. The doctor said that she is healing a lot faster than a human her age. I explained to the doctor about Mai's powers and abilities." Naru nodded and went over to his sister. How did the case end?" Mai asked him.

"The spirit had been dead for five hundred years old. It was a female by the name of Elizabeth Bennet. She was accused of being a witch and she was trialled and hung. She wanted people to know that she was innocent and that she was framed for the crime. She blamed the church and the priests and the nuns. We asked her why she kept on attacking you and she replied that you were a witch. We tried to explain that you weren't a witch and what your powers were but she didn't believe us. It was pointless to try and explain to a woman who has been dead for five hundred years something that we understand today. John got information that she was actually framed and he got her charge lifted and gave her the papers to prove it. Father Jenson apologised deeply for what the church had done to her and she was able to move on." Naru explained.

"You managed to get full sentences from the ghost?" Mai asked in complete shock. "She had been dead for a long time, Mai." Naru said. "She had been a ghost for a long time so her powers grew as time went by." He added. Mai nodded, thinking that of her next book... Witches.

A couple of weeks later Mai was released from the hospital and she was taken to England to recover there. The whole gang was invited to stay. Martin gave them cases all around London. Mai would always pout whenever Martin and Naru refused to let her go on a case. Luella and Madoka kept her company.

Luella played cards with her until Mai wanted to get started on her new book "Witches." "Noll has rubbed off on you." Luella said as she left the room. Mai had her laptop on her and studied about the English past. Lin came home during a case and helped her research. Then it was Naru's turn came home to find her on her own with her laptop in her lap but she was a sleep. Naru noticed the headline of her new book and sighed. "I taught her well." He said as he saved her work and placed the laptop on the bedside table and tucked her in. Just then his phone rang; luckily Mai is a heavy sleeper. Naru checked the number and saw that it was Lin. "Yes?" he answered. "Naru, there has been some activity. You are not going to like this..." Lin explained. "I'll be right there."

Naru returned to the haunted house that belongs to a young family, who have experienced some horrifying things. "What is it?" Naru asked when he reached the monitors. "There is a voice saying that it is Satan." Lin said. "Let me hear it." Naru said and Lin gave him the earphones. Naru listened and said in an angry whisper, "damn it."

That night Lin came back to the house and went to see Mai.. Mai smiled at him when she looked up from her Laptop. Her smile faulted when she saw the expression on his face. "Lin, what's wrong?" She asked in a whisper.

"When you died the third time, 'those' feelings came back..." Lin admitted. Mai couldn't speak for a moment. After a minute she found her voice. "But Lin, you're married..." "I know that. But when I make love to Madoka, I imagine that I'm making love to you. It is wrong. I love Madoka, but I think that I'm in love with you..."

Neither Lin or Mai saw Madoka run back down the corridor, her face wet from her tears...

_**Oh dear... What is Mai going to do? And is the gang in danger?**_

_**What will happen? I will update again soon. **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Here is chapter 5.**_

_**I've decided that there will be 10 chapters in this story. I have two more stories I want to put up before I go away next Monday for two weeks. I don't know if I'll be able to update and write while I'm on holiday.**_

_**This is a sad chapter. **_

_**Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

_**Please read and then review.**_

Lin went to find his wife and explain. She deserves that. He found her in the Davis's garden which was filled with roses, Noll's favourite flower. Lin slowly walked up to Madoka. "One of the maids told me that you heard me talking to Mai..." He started and he waited for Madoka to explode but she didn't, she just kept stroking the rose petal she had in her hand.

"Let me tell you how it happened..." Lin explained to Madoka that he had feelings for Mai long before he and Madoka got married. "The feelings vanished when I met up with you again. Madoka, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." Lin knelt in front of her and rested his hands on her knees. "How does Mai feel now after you confessed that you were in love with her?" Madoka asked in a quiet whisper.

"She didn't say anything. Well she kept on saying your name and how guilty she feels." Lin explained. "Don't be angry with Mai... Be angry with me..." Madoka didn't say anything, she just kept her head down and avoided eye contact. "Please say something, anything. Hit me if that will make you feel better..." Lin pleaded.

Madoka still didn't say anything for a long time, until... "I'm going to the New York for a while to clear my head. And that will give you some time to sort out your feelings."

"No. Please don't go..." Lin pleaded. "I need to, for you but most importantly for me. When you have figured it all out, call me." Lin sighed and said, "If that's what you want..." in a quiet tone. He stood up and left her there.

He went back to Mai's room to find her asleep. Her face was stained from her tears. _She must be dreaming... _Lin thought. Then he debated if he should wake her up. But then before he could do anything she woke up and when she saw him she burst out crying.

"Oh Lin, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." She repeated over and over again. "Mai, calm down, it is not your fault. You didn't ask for this. It just happens." Lin tried to soothe her but she just continued to cry.

"Mai, you need to calm down. The doctor said that you can't get stressed, otherwise you could-" Lin didn't get to finish the sentence because Martin came rushing in. He raced over to Mai and pulled her in to his arms. "Honey, calm down. Or you will go in to another coma." He whispered in her hair. Martin turned to Lin and asked, "What happened?" "She was dreaming..." Lin couldn't speak. And Martin knew that there was more to it than that. "Honey, what was the dream about? Was it about the case?" Martin asked and Mai shook her head. "I *hiccup* don't *hiccup* *hiccup* want *hiccup*" She tried to say "I don't want to talk about it" but the words wouldn't come out.

"You don't want to talk about it, alright, I understand. But you need to calm down." Just then Madoka came in and took over. "Leave it to me." Martin got that as please leave the room. So he and Lin left the room. Lin looked over his shoulder as he left.

Half an hour later she came back out and Martin and Lin went back in. Mai was a sleep but you could still see that she had been crying. "Remind me to ask you how you got her to go to sleep..." Martin said. "A woman's touch." Madoka simply said with a small smile.

"Lin, can I see you in my office please" It wasn't a question. Lin followed him in to the office. "Can you please explain to me why my daughter was so upset?" Martin asked as soon as he sat down in his chair. "And I want to the truth or you're fired." Martin wasn't empty on his treats. When he threatens someone he means it.

Lin went on to explain from the very beginning. Martin sighed and leaned back in his chair. "I won't blame you for firing me, sir." Lin said with he head bowed. "I'm not going to fire you. You are already beating yourself over it. And Mai is blaming herself. And she'd hate me if I fired you. You will have to tell Noll..."

WHAM! Naru punched Lin so hard in the jaw; Lin thought it might be broken. Naru is much stronger than he looks. "STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER! DO YOU HEAR ME?!" Naru screamed and stomped off.

Mai watched the whole scene from her window. Bou-san had helped in to the chair that was next to a window so she could look out in to the garden. "Take me outside, please?" Mai asked him. "But Mai-" "please." Ma pleaded.

Houshou sighed and lifted up and placed her in her wheel chair and wheeled her out in to the garden where Lin was sitting. Houshou left her with Lin. Mai reached over and placed a hand over his and gave it a squeeze. Lin dropped on to his knees and for the first time in a long time he cried. He wept in her lap with his arms around her waist.

Naru and Martin watched from a distance. "You shouldn't have hit him Noll." Martin whispered. "I did it for Madoka." Naru replied.

A month has past and Madoka hasn't returned from New York. The only thing that came from Madoka was a divorce. Lin didn't want to sign it so it sat on his desk for the next month.

Lin was going over some old case files when the phone rang. "Koujo Lin." He answered. "Koujo, it's me." Madoka's voice came from the other end of the line. "Madoka..." Lin whispered. "Did you sign them?" She asked in a sad tone. "I don't want to." Lin knew what she was asking.

"Koujo, are you still in love with Mai?" Madoka asked. Lin tried to avoid Mai to try and get the feelings to go away but they didn't. "Yes." He simply said. "But I love you." He added. "I love you too. But I want this." Madoka said, she was on the verge of tears.

"Give me another month, please. That is all I want." Lin doesn't ask for much. "Alright, in one month from today, if you don't sign the papers and send back to me..."

"You will know that I want you." Lin finished for her. "And if I sign the papers. You will know that I want Mai." Lin added. Lin needed a plan...

_**There it is. Chapter 5. It was going to be longer but I'm rather busy at the moment. But as soon as I get back I will write chapter 6.**_

_**Please review.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey everyone.**_

_**Here is chapter 6.**_

_**I hope you enjoy it.**_

_**Please read and then review.**_

"Lin, rip those papers up and go and bring her home. Go and be with your wife." Mai ordered the older Chinese man. "You belong with your wife. And she belongs with you." She added. "John came over this morning and confessed his feelings to me..."

_**Flashback...**_

_John was led by Luella to Mai's room. But the door was answered by a maid. "Miss Mai is in the library." The maid informed them. "Thank you Lucy. Have you had your lunch today?" Luella asked. "I wanted to clean Mai's room before I went to lunch."Lucy replied. "Just make sure you do. And when it is time to go home, go home, whatever is left to do, it can wait until tomorrow." Luella informed the maid._

"_Yes ma'am." The maid bowed her head and went back to tidying Mai's room (Which was pretty spotless.) Luella smiled at her and led John to the library. "I always find that girl staying back to finish loose ends. I have to tell her to go home and rest." Luella and Martin respect their workers. (So does Naru and Mai.) They care for the workers as well. That is why all the maids and the butler have been here for years. The young maids came for a work trial and found out that they love working here._

_Luella and John made it to the library where Mai was on her laptop typing. "Mai, sweetheart, please take a break. John is here to see you."Luella said. Mai looked up from her laptop and smiled when she saw him. Her heart was beating a hundred times a minute. "Hey, when did you get back from Australia?" Mai asked after a hug._

"_Yesterday." John replied as he sat down. "How is your family?" Mai asked as Luella left the library with a smile. "Good. Very good thank you for asking. What are you working on?" John replied. "My next book... Witches of the past." Mai replied. "Elizabeth gave me inspiration. I mean how many people were sentence to death for being wrongly accused of being a witch?"John nodded. "Listen Mai there is something I need to tell you..." John was deadly serious. "What is it?" Mai asked. "Remember the times you were bed ridden after the attack, I came to see you and we had fun playing cards and that?" John asked. "I remember. That was a lot of fun." Mai smiled at the memory._

"_Well, I realised something very important..." "What is that?" "I'm in love with you..."_

_**End of Flashback...**_

"What did you tell him?" Lin asked in a whisper. "I told him that I was confused and I needed time to think, get my thoughts and feeling together... We are going out to dinner tomorrow tonight." Mai replied. Mai looked up at Lin and whispered. "I don't think that you are in love with me..."

They sat there in silence for a long time. Until Mai said, "go to her and work things out." Mai said. Lin sat there staring at his hands that rested in his lap deep in thought. Then he jumped up and hugged her. "Thank you, Mai." He whispered in her hair and then he let go and raced out the door calling Madoka.

That night John came and picked Mai up around six o'clock and took her to a nice restaurant. They talked for a long time. They lost track of time. "Its getting late..." Mai said, looking at her watch. "I'm having such a great time." She added. "Me too..." John and Mai stared at each other for a while until John said, "Let's get you home."

"Thank you for dinner. It was delicious and the restaurant was beautiful." Mai said as they got up to the door. "My pleasure." John replied with a smile. "Would you like to come in for tea or coffee?" Mai asked. "Thank you but I better get home; I've volunteered myself to help at the church. There is an activity group for kids with disabilities." John kindly declined the offer. "That sounds like fun. Can I tag along?" Mai asked. "Of course, we could use an extra pair of hands. Shall I pick you up here at eight?" John replied.

"Great, I'll see you then." Mai watched John get in his car, he started it and with a final wave he was gone. Mai sighed in happiness and content. "Maybe I am falling for him..." Mai said to herself.

The next day, Mai woke up early had a shower and went down to breakfast. Naru, Martin and Luella were there waiting for the food. "Where is Lin?" Luella asked in wonder when she realised that Lin was there in his usual seat between Naru and Mai. "He went to get his wife back." Mai said as a cup of tea was placed in front of her. She smiled at the maid and whispered a thank you. The maid smile back.

"He came to his senses then did he?" Martin asked. "Yeah." Mai whispered as she took a sip of her tea. Naru took a sip of his and winced. "What is it Noll?" Martin asked. "I miss Mai's tea..." Naru replied with a sigh.

Mai sighed and got up. She went in to the kitchen and made a fresh pot. And she brought it out. She poured it and gave a cup to Naru who took a sip and closed his eyes and sighed in content. "Thank you Mai." He whispered as he sat back in to his chair. Martin and Luella wondered what the fuss was so they tried some of Mai's tea. "Mai, honey, this is amazing. How did you make it?" Luella asked. "Top secret" Mai replied with a cheeky grin.

Luella tried to get the secret out of Mai through out breakfast. Everyone got annoyed. "Mother, she is not going to tell anyone... Believe me; I've tried hundreds of ways to get it out of her." Naru snapped. Even his famous glare didn't work. Even Lin tried with his glare. But Mai just put on a cute face and skipped in to the kitchen.

Right on time the butler came in and said in a polite voice, "Mr. Brown is here for Miss Mai." Mai stood up, "Thank you Joe." Joe bowed and left. "Where are you going?" Naru asked. "I'm going to the church. There is an activities group going on there for the kids with disabilities. John and I are going to help out." Mai replied as Joe came back with her coat. He helped her slip it on.

John was waiting by his car. He stood up straight when he saw her coming and smiled and then opened the front passenger door. "Well thank you kind sir." Mai said with a smile. John smiled and closed the door when she was in. He went to the diver's side and hopped in and then started the car. It didn't take them long to get there.

John introduced Mai to some of his friends. "So this is the girl you've told us about..." One friend said. "Mike."John groaned. He was blushing slightly. "He has not stopped talking about you. Mai this, Mai that..." Mike went on. "Mike, shut up." Now John's face was a bright red. Mai just giggled.

John was saved by the children coming in. Some were in wheelchairs some were running. "Let the fun begin." Mai said. The day was fun. They did crafts, painting. They ran outside. They had sack races in the field next to the church. They also had normal races, and also wheel chair races. The kids were laughing and squealing in delight.

The sun was setting on their fun. The kids went home and Mai, John, Mike and the others were left to clean up. After the cleaning was done, Mai went out side and sat on a bench. She was exhausted. "Hey." John's voice called out from behind her, making her jump. "Oh, hey John." Mai said in relief when she realised that it was John. "I'm sorry, I made you jump."

"No, it's not that. I get a bit jumpy around cemeteries around this time." Mai replied with a friendly smile. John sat down next to her. "I don't blame you." He said. The gang a case in cemetery one year, Ghosts were coming out of their graves like zombies. It was disgusting. Some didn't have a head or an arm. Mai refused to leave the church.

"That won't happen. I blessed the church and the cemetery as did the priests here." John whispered as he wrapped his arms around her. Mai looked up at John as he looked down at her. Her gaze drifted down to his lips. And John's gaze drifted to hers.

They both knew what they wanted so they went for it. John bent his head and gently pressed his lips against hers. She responded straight away and the kiss deepened. Soon they realised that they had to breathe so they pulled apart. John smiled and pressed his forehead against hers. Mai smiled as well. Then the moment was ruined by whistles and hoots. Mai and John's heads swung towards the noise. John groaned in annoyance. "I'm sorry about them." He whispered.

"It's fine. We better get back in anyway." Mai replied. John sighed and stood up and held out a hand for Mai to take. Mai took the hand in hers with a smile. They held hands all the way back to the church.

Back at the Davis's house John gave Mai one more kiss before driving away. Mai hummed as she walked in to the house and in to the library where her computer was waiting. Since it was still early Mai thought she might get some work done.

She turned the light on and nearly screamed when she saw Lin sitting in a lounge chair. He didn't look like himself. In fact he looked like hell. His hair was ruffled, and he had blood shot eyes. And it looks like he has been crying...

"Lin?" Mai took a step towards him.

"Mai..." Lin whispered lightly.

_**I'm going to leave it at that for now. **_

_**I'm going on holiday for two weeks and I don't know if I'll be able to update during that time. But I'll think of something. And I'll try and update tomorrow...**_

_**Please review.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Here is chapter 7...**_

_**I hope you enjoy it.**_

_**Please read and then review.**_

"Lin, are you alright?" Mai asked in a whisper as she sat down next to him. "Where's Madoka?" She then asked. "She's on her way back." Lin replied. "So you made up?" Mai asked hopefully. Lin nodded. "She's pregnant..." he said. "Then why do you look like hell?" Mai asked. "I was stressed out. Being a father is hard work... I don't think that I'm ready to be a father..." Mai could hear a hint of happiness and pride in his voice. "What about being a mother... I mean it's the mother who gives birth." Mai pointed out. "And you have nine months to get use to the idea." Mai added.

Lin didn't say anything; he just let her words run through him. "You might change your mind when you hold your daughter or son in your arms." Mai said with a smile. "But what if I drop him or her...?"

"You'll forget that the moment he or she comes in to the world." Martin's voice came from the door way. "Are you sure?" Lin asked. "That is the best part. The second best part is feeling the baby kick and move around, letting you and Madoka that he or she is there."

Lin let the words sink in. He pictured himself and Madoka laying down feeling the baby kick. And then nine months later he was holding a little bundle... A smile formed on Lin's face. "I'm going to be a father... I'm going to be a father... I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER!" Lin screamed in pure happiness.

The next morning Madoka came back and went straight to Mai. They both squealed in delight. "Lin and I were wondering if you would be the baby's godmother..." Madoka said when they calmed down.

"Are you two sure? I mean after what happened?" Mai asked. "We're sure. You have been there for both of us. We trust you more than anybody. Koujo is asking Noll to be godfather."

"I'd be honoured." Mai simply said and Madoka squealed again and hugged her. That night they celebrated Madoka and Lin's baby news and the newly couple, John and Mai. "John, can I talk to you for a minute?" Naru asked. John unwrapped his arms from around Mai and followed Naru out in to the hall way. "What is it Naru?" John asked in a friendly tone.

"If you hurt Mai in anyway I will hunt you down and burn you alive. Understand me?" Naru growled. "I would never hurt Mai. I have liked Mai for a long time..." John replied, he suddenly knew how Houshou and Yasu feel when Naru gets angry with them.

John returned to Mai's side shaking slightly. "What is it?" She asked, taking his hand. "Naru can be scary. He threatened me that if I hurt you he will burn me alive." Mai gave Naru a death glare and Naru just shrugged.

John and Mai spent everyday together, working on her new book. Mai sent it to her publisher who loved it and said that it will be published in three months.

Until then Mai was allowed to go on her first case in months. A young family brought a house just on the outskirts of Southampton, England. After a few weeks of moving in, thing began to happen, nothing serious, plates falling to the floor and breaking, the TV turning on while everyone was a sleep and chairs floating in thin air.

"It gets worse. My daughter is three years old and I found finger prints on her wrist and ankles. My wife had a miscarriage before Maggie. And we were scarred that we would never be able to have another baby. We would never hurt our baby girl. Besides the prints were to big to be mine and my wife's. Then my wife got attacked. She was grabbed by her ankles and she was dragged by her ankles out of the bed leaving marks on her ankles. Since then it has mostly been my wife that has been attacked."

"Mr. Mathews, we will take your case." Naru said. "Oh thank you." Mr. Mathews said over and over again. "We will need four rooms. A large room for a base and three bedrooms."

"We only have three rooms, I'm afraid." Mr Mathews said. "That's alright we can camp out in the yard." After Mr. Mathews left Mai said to Lin, "You and Madoka can have one of the spare rooms. But I don't think that she should be anywhere near the house..."

"She will be doing research on the house with you and Yasu." Naru interrupted. Mai's head snapped towards her brother. "What?" She snapped. "You are not going to the house." Naru said. "But no one can sense the spirits but me and Masako and she is filming back in Japan." Mai argued. "Alright, you can walk though the house with someone with you and then you leave." Naru said.

"But Naru-" Mai began to say but Naru interrupted her.

"Father said that you are not to go anywhere a haunted house. By letting you walk though the house... Our father would have my hide... And we nearly lost you three times the last case." Naru was scarred that Mai will get hurt.

Mai sighed and nodded, still not happy about it. Lin patted her shoulder, "I need you to keep an eye on Madoka for me." He whispered and Mai smiled up at him.

The next morning they were packed and ready to go. When they got there Mai stepped out of the van and she had the feeling that they were being watched. She looked at the windows and saw a certain slide down. Mai thought she saw a figure of a woman. "Naru, I thought I saw a figure in the last window on the left." She said as Mr and Mrs Mathews came out to greet them.

"I'm Carol Mathews. Richard told me that you were coming. I can't thank you enough. I thought that you were the BSPR?" Mrs Mathews said. "We are the SPR from Japan." Naru replied with a smile. "Can I have a look around your house to see if I can sense anything?" Mai asked. "Of course." Carol replied with a smile.

Naru and John went with Mai through the house. When they got to the main bedroom Mai felt like there was something choking her and something was pulling her towards the bathroom. And then it was like she couldn't breathe. "Naru, John I need to get out of here, I can't breathe." She said in between gasps. Naru and John got her out of the house.

"Mr and Mrs Mathews, we think that you should stay in the house because by what you have explained to us I think that the spirit attacks you when you are at home. I don't think that your daughter should be here... Will you trust my sister Mai to look after her while she does some research? Mai use to work at a pre-school, she is trained to look after children." It was true. Mai loves kids so she did two courses in Uni. One was to study the paranormal and the other was child care.

Carol Mathews nodded after exchanging a glance with her husband. "Let me pack a few things." Carol placed her daughter in to Mai's arms and the three year old stared at Mai for a moment and then a smile spread a cross her little face and started to talk to Mai. Mai smiled at her. "Strange... Maggie usually doesn't take to strangers straight away." Carol said with a smile.

"Mai has away with children." Houshou said with a smile. "They love her." Ayako added. Carol went to the house with the Monk behind her. "That is Houshou Takigawa, a former Monk." Naru explained when Richard (Mr. Mathews) watched Houshou follow Carol. "And the lady behind Mai is Ayako Matsuzaki Takigawa, Houshou's wife." Naru introduced the team.

"And Lin will make sure that your daughter will be safe. He is going to a father himself." Naru said. Lin could barely contain the smile that was forming on his face.

_**Here is chapter 7... Only three more chapters left. (I could change my mind).**_

_**Please review.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hello everyone. I'm sorry for not updating. I was on holiday and I just got back on Tuesday and I have some spare time at last. **_

_**This chapter will be the second last chapter. I want to write other stories and I can't write two stories at once, I'll get confused. (I posted a Hakuouki chapter in to a Ghost hunt story). This chapter might be a little gross for some readers...**_

_**I apologise if it is too short...**_

_**Here is chapter 8**_

_**I hope you enjoy it.**_

Mai and John walked in the park just a cross the road from Mai and John's new apartment. They have been living together for a month. The whole team went back to Japan because according to Naru that there are more paranormal activity in Japan than in England. Lin and Madoka came to Japan as well and they are expecting a baby in three months. Naru and Masako are together. Mai happy for them.

One morning Mai woke up by the sudden need to throw up. She raced out of bed and ran in to the bathroom. She barely made it. John woke up to the sound of someone being sick. Frowning he went in to the bathroom and saw Mai leaning over the toilet.

"Mai, are you alright?" He asked in a gentle worried voice. He rubbed her back. "I must have eaten something bad last night." Mai replied as she stood up and flushed the toilet and then washed her face. "Mai, I ate the same thing as you off your plate." John said.

"Hmm." Mai was deep in thought as she brushed her teeth. John smiled and wrapped his arms around her and hugged her from behind. He rubbed her belly and felt a little bump. "Mai, I don't mean to be rude or anything... But have you been putting on weight?" John asked as she spat in to the sink and rinsed her mouth out.

Mai frowned and felt around her stomach and there was a little bump. She had to think for a minute and then it hit her. "John, I think I better go to the doctor today..." She said in a whisper. "I'll go and make an appointment for this afternoon. I'm sure Naru will understand." John said. He called the doctor's office and was able to get an appointment for this afternoon at two o'clock.

Mai went in to the office and told Naru that she had a doctor's appointment at two. "What is it? Are you alright?" Naru sprung up in his chair and sprinted over to his sister. Mai glanced at John who nodded. Mai opened her coat to reveal the small bump. Naru's eyes widened in surprise, he ran his hand over her belly. "I'm going to make sure that I am pregnant." Mai whispered. "I haven't shown any signs of pregnancy." She added. "Well, you have been moody lately." Naru joked. It was true though. Mai had been moody lately. She would suddenly snap at Naru when he would tease her and she would snap at Bou-san when he teased her and John.

"Very funny." Mai grumbled and went to make tea. As she waited for the kettle to boil she felt a pair of hands came around and rub the small bump. "I like the thought of being a father. I just didn't think of being one so soon." John said against her neck. Mai smiled and kissed his cheek.

Two o'clock arrived and... "Congratulations Taniyama-san, you are pregnant." The doctor said when she came back with the results. John and Mai looked at each other and then after a minute or so they were smiling and laughing in pure joy.

Mai and John went back to the office and told Naru and the others. Then John, Mai and Naru went in to Naru's office to tell Martin and Luella. "Hello?" Luella answered on the fourth ring. Mai wasn't surprised that she answered, Luella always answers the phone. "Mother..." Mai said and Luella squealed in joy. Naru could tell that his mother squealed, not because Mai held the phone away from her ear, but because he heard her squeal.

"Mother, I have something to tell you, is father there with you?" Mai said. "Just a minute baby..." Mai winced at the word baby. "Okay hun, we're both here and your on speaker. What is it that you want to tell us?"

"Mum, dad, I'm pregnant." Mai said it in a rush. Mai thought that they had hung up because it was absolutely quiet at the other end. "John noticed a small bump. I thought that I was putting on wait. But John and I went to the doctors and my doctor told me that I was pregnant." Still no response...

Mai turned to Naru and said, "There is no one there." Naru sighed and reached out and took the phone. "Mother, its Noll." He said with a sigh. And Luella answered. "Noll, did Mai just tell is that she is pregnant?" She asked.

"She is mother, and she and John are scared out of their minds. They are happy about the baby..." Naru was defending Mai and John. "I'm going to be a grandmother..." Luella tested the word 'grandmother' on her tongue and then she screamed, 'I'M GOING TO BE A GRANDMOTHER! Martin, did you here that, we're going to be grandparents- Martin?"

"What happened mother?" Noll asked. "Your father painted. I'll get him to call you back when he wakes up. Put me back on to Mai." Naru gave the phone. Mai and Luella talked about baby names and other things.

Martin called back and congratulated Mai and John. "We didn't exactly plan for it to happen." Mai said, "I know Mai. But you and John want the baby..." Martin had to make sure. "Of course we want the baby."

Martin and Mai talked for ages. That night John and Mai were laying down on the couch with empty take away containers on the coffee table. John was rubbing her small bump gently. "I don't know how it happened, I mean we used protection." Mai whispered. "Mai, did you empty the bin this morning?" John asked, remembering something. "No... Why?" Mai replied looking up at him. "Let me check something..." Mai sat up so he could get up. She watched him go over to the full rubbish bag that came from the on suite bathroom and open it. And when he found what he was looking for.

He checked it and then after a minute or so he came back. "I think the condom broke. I mean, there are no sharp objects in the bag..." John said. "If I had noticed that it had broken, I would have stopped..." John mumbled. Mai grinned cheekily and crawled on top of him. "Could you?" She asked in a seductive voice, making John groan. He sat up and kissed her gently. But soon the kiss turned passionate.

John's hands went under her shirt to her chest making her moan in pleasure. Mai rubbed her hips against his. John couldn't take it any longer he stood up and picked her up and carried her bridal style in to the bedroom.

The next morning Mai and John were greeted my Madoka, so seemed to be in a happy mood this morning. "Be lucky she wasn't here yesterday..." Lin grumbled and went in to his office. "Word of advice John, never argue with a pregnant woman or you'll end up on the couch." Lin added before closing the door behind him.

_**There it is. I'm going to leave it at that for now.**_

_**I changed my mind about this chapter being the last chapter. Only two more chapters to go.**_


End file.
